Field of the Invention
The invention is a device for mechanical connecting of a first housing with a second housing.
Background of the Invention
Devices like the present invention are used, for example, to connect the housing of an engine with the housing of a transmission. The engine housing can be flanged by means of a flange on the transmission, for example.
However, vibrations are frequently transmitted via the flange, both from the engine to the transmission as well as from the transmission to the engine, causing loud and often unpleasant noise. Another problem is the often costly and technically complex screwed connection of the engine with the engine flange. As a rule, the engine flange must first be screwed with the engine before the transmission can be laser-welded or pinned, for example. This means that it is not possible to mount and send the transmission without the engine. This leads to serious limitations in the global logistics of engines and engine-transmission units.
Consequently, the object of the present invention is to provide a device which does not have these disadvantages.
This object is achieved by a device as described herein.